


Lead Me Into Temptation

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pretty much just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Caroline's breakup with Tyler is real, she finds herself dealing with not only her mixed emotions regarding Tyler and Hayley, but Klaus. Not one to allow things to stay unsaid, Klaus walks into her bedroom with one goal in mind. 
Temptation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



> Porn, Porn, Porn and Porn.

“What does it take to tempt you, Caroline Forbes?”

Caroline froze, hands lowering from the messy ponytail she’d been adjusting. Turning slowly, she met the slightly feral look behind Klaus’ eyes with wariness. The last few weeks had been full of upheaval, but when was had her life actually been calm? But what alarmed her, what made her stomach jump was this man.

Klaus - who’d been charming, since her breakup; who watched her with eyes that wanted and quirked lips. He stood in the doorway to her room with arms crossed, head tilted as his narrow, glittering eyes devoured her. Caroline caught her lip between her teeth, uncertain as he studied her because for the first time since he strolled in – the sacrifices, forcibly changing Tyler, his recent deal with Elena – his family and hers were in a delicate truce.

Just her. Him.

This unimaginable draw between them.

“You spurn my promises, you ignore my gifts, and you dismiss my art.” Pushing away from the doorway, Klaus prowled closer and his eyes dragged down the line of her. Caroline refused to be embarrassed by her cheer camp T-shirt and sweats combination. This was her bedroom, she hadn’t invited him in.

“I don’t like bribes,” Caroline replied, spine perfectly straight.

He paused, smirk curling one side of his mouth. “Sweetheart, we both know that you’d never give up Elena, you proved that most beautifully. And Tyler? My understanding is that is over. I don’t need you for revenge, love – seducing you is more of a personal interest. He’s a nuisance, not a threat. Oh no, Caroline - this is all about you. But if you’d like, I can bring Hayley’s heart to you. In a box.”

“No,” Caroline said firmly. “I don’t want your creepy mementos, your diamonds or you art, okay?”

“What do you want, Caroline?” He demanded. “What will it take for you to give me a chance?”

Caroline shook her head, brows drawn tightly together. She could explain the desire he could stir without trying – she was a teenager, him a near immortal – but his instance on this, on seducing her after he had everything he wanted, it didn’t make sense. Not after everything. Tyler biting her, Klaus bargaining with Elena for her life.

“Why are you still here? You got what you want! Elena gave you your deal, Tyler is gone! Can’t you be satisfied with that?” She threw out a hand. “It makes no sense.”

“You’re attracted to me. I see it. The little tells, the hitching hesitation as you walk away - the smell of your arousal.“ Klaus said, eyes narrowed. “Why deny it?”

Caroline met that gaze head on, refused to flinch. “So? Attraction isn’t devotion, it isn’t loyalty - I don’t want you.”

His lips curved, ever so slightly and pushed away from her door – his lungs expanding as he breathed her in. “Oh, I think you do. I think you push me away because of your friends, this misplaced loyalty that you’re determined to hold. Perhaps I’ve been going about this the wrong way.

“Klaus…” Caroline warned, voice sharp.

“Tell me Caroline,” Klaus said softly, “are you curious?”

Caroline tensed, eyes narrowing. That tone, that quirking smile told her this was a trap. And God, she could see it. But he stood there, so casually in her bedroom in his long-sleeved shirt that skimmed his shoulders, necklaces dangling around his neck and she felt a little reckless.

“About what?”

“Sex.” Klaus drawled, watching her swallow. “Tell me sweetheart, that you haven’t looked at me and thought about sex. Hot, dirty, filthy sex - the kind that leaves the sheets torn and sweat-soaked, where you collapse boneless and uncaring afterwards. Have any of your teenage lovers pushed you into that kind of exhaustion, where even your vampirism can’t save your bones from melting?”

“Stop tempting me with sex.” Caroline finally manage, throat dry. “Just stop tempting me!”

“Now, what fun is that? What harm is there in having a little taste, sweetheart? To give that burning an outlet. We’re in the safety of your bedroom - no one here to judge you.“ He pressed into her personal space.

“Except me.” She replied, but she didn’t push him away and she didn’t refuse him. He lifted her hand, kissed her palm.

“But would you judge yourself, Caroline?” He smiled, dimples just teasing her. “When was the last time someone made you scream? Why not give me a chance, let me show you how good I can make you feel.”

She froze, more tempted by this offer than she wished to admit. Catching her lip between her teeth, she stared at him, uncertain. “Except with you, it’s not just a onetime deal.”

He stroked her cheek. “So you have considered this.”

Blowing out a breath, she glared at him. “Stop reading into things.”

“What if I made you a bargain,” he murmured.

She pulled back, licked her lips. He watched the motion was eyes gone dark, and she tried not to shiver. “What kind of bargain?”

“Give me tonight,” Klaus cajoled, lips curving. “And if it goes badly, if you decide I’m not what you want, I’ll leave.”

“And if I do enjoy myself?” Caroline said slowly. “Then what?”

“We’ll negotiate.”

“Oh, because that’s gone well for anyone.”

“Would you like me to paint you a picture, love? Give you the words you seem to need? Is that what it takes to soften you Caroline, do I need to tempt this mind of yours?”

“Klaus…”

“Come now, sweetheart.” His grin was daring, eyes glittering. “Aren’t you curious?”

“This isn’t a good idea,” Caroline tried, voice weak.

“Should I go?” Klaus questioned. “Leave you here, wondering? What would I have said and how do I imagine you? We both know you’d think of it - would you wonder tonight as you lay down, slid your hands underneath you clothing and soothe your ache yourself? What’s a little indulgence?”

“You seem pretty sure of yourself,” Caroline said finally, compressing her lips. “Sex isn’t everything.”

Tyler had taught her that.

Her spine hit her wall with enough force to rattle her pictures. Caroline froze, slowly taking in her new position. Klaus had lifted her by the thighs, and used his upper body to pin her; the heat of him scalding a line from her hips to her breasts.

“I make no assumptions regarding you, love.” He pushed a stray curl back. “Not about your likes, your dislikes. So we’ll play a little first.”

“I haven’t agreed to sex,” Caroline said firmly. “Manhandling me doesn’t win points.“

"Yes,” Klaus agreed, lips grazing her chin. Desire, mischief, an all-encompassing lust threatened to drown her. “And I promise, that you’ll be the one to initiate.”

Caroline eyed him warily. “Oh?”

“I want to kiss you,” Klaus murmured lowly, catching her gaze and holding it. Daring her. “There is something to be said for kissing, the slick slide of tongues, the slow burn of arousal that moves from your gut, a crawl of fire that leaves a woman’s breasts flushed, nipples tight. Have you thought about kissing me, Caroline? Thought about how I’d seduce you with my tongue - what a thousand years of practice would feel like against your lips?”

Caroline stared at him, swallowing as his gaze lowered, tracing her mouth. So that was what he meant by play. Warm, calloused fingers brushed down her chin, slowly trailed down the line of her throat. She bit her lip, tried not to shiver at the touch. There was something wild behind his eyes and it mixed with a thread of adoration that shook her.

“I want to mark your neck. I’d tease you first - slow, sucking kisses until you parted your lips with sharp, little pants.” Klaus skimmed just his fingertips across her skin and she gasped, her body hyperaware of each delicate touch.

“Then I’d bite - drag human teeth along those deliciously sensitive nerves, so you’d moan.” Klaus flicked his gaze up to her eyes, smiled. “Would you bury your hands in my hair? Dig into my shoulders with your nails? How badly do you want me to touch your breasts, Caroline?”

Caroline blew out a breath, but stubbornly remained silent. She’d had no idea he could arouse her so easily; the lowness to his tone, the absolute lust darkening his eyes. He hadn’t even touched her, just a few careful brushes and she felt flushed. She couldn’t help the way her hands dug into his shoulders, wasn’t sure she wanted to. His eyes gleamed with the challenge, tongue snaking out to wet his lips, and Klaus continued.

“I’ve dreamed about your breasts - fantasized about them under my hands, my tongue.” Klaus fingers stroked her hip, a delicate, feather light touch as he leaned back and blatantly stared. “I’ve sat in front my canvas, wondered at the exact shade of your nipples, how smooth and pale your skin would be in moonlight. How do I make you beg? By cupping these pretty breasts in my hands while I feast on your smell, your taste? I long to search out the hidden places that make you moan. I bet your other lovers were a little rough, maybe a little clumsy; did they pay attention to your body, read its language?”

Caroline sucked in a breath as Klaus dragged one finger between her breasts, his lips curving as her nipples - tight and sensitive - pressed against the fabric. She clenched her jaw, struggled not to blush as he met her gaze - his eyes heavy with lust, desire flushing along his cheekbones. She was burning up and he hadn’t even touched her.

“There is a time for rough - furious, crushing need - but the first time it’d be a slow, languorous exploration. There is nothing clumsy about my hands, love.” Klaus took a deep breath, rolled his hips just against hers and she barely avoided moaning. “I can make you feel so good, Caroline. I want to touch you, to paint your skin with my fingertips and tongue. The only question is if you want me. Take my bargain, love.”

"You’re surprisingly good at this,” Caroline finally managed.

His lips quirked, lashes hiding the gleam in his eye. “Seduction isn’t blatant want, sweetheart. It’s an enticement.”

She tightened her grip on his shirt, shuddered a little as he ran his thumb across her waist. “You’re being pretty blatant.”

“Touch – you naked and writhing on my cock, that’s easy.” He traced a line across her abdomen, hummed as her muscles jumped. “Now, enticing that clever little brain of yours by painting words across your skin… that requires a bit more finesse.”

Caroline tucked her lip between her teeth. Stared at the temptation that watched her with dimples and gleaming eyes. “You’ll leave if I ask?”

“If you ask,” Klaus murmured. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips to shell of her ear. “But tell me, sweetheart, are you wet yet? Does your body burn for me, slick and welcoming? Do you want me to slide my hands underneath the barrier of your clothes, to press into the heat of you? When will you let me lay you bare on your sheets, Caroline?”

“Klaus…“ She managed, voice breathless. She was trembling with the control it was taking not to press against his hips, to slide her hands into his hair and her press lips against his.

"Tell me you want me, give me the truth, sweetheart. I want to watch your face as you come, face flushed, eyes glazed. I’ll slid my fingers inside you, press my thumb against your clit; would you like that? The slow rhythm as my fingers fuck you, your hips sweetly rolling as you desperately ride my hand.”

He kissed her cheekbone. She moaned, eyes squeezed shut. He dropped another slow kiss against her flushed skin.

“Once you come, all dazed and pleasured in my arms, I’ll carry you to your bed; lay you down, with only this shirt covering your breasts. How sensitive are you after orgasm, sweetheart, because I want you under my mouth - my tongue on your clit.”

She kissed him, desperate to stop the words he’d used to paint her desire. Klaus kissed her back, as slow and languorous as he’d promised, tongue hot and skillful as he licked at her mouth; Caroline curled around him desperately, nails digging into his neck.

The hand at her hip tugged harshly at her sweats, tearing them down to her thighs. But instead of removing her underwear, he pushed it to the side and slid two fingers into her slick heat. Her parted lips left his, eyes unseeing as he slowly slid in and out of her, thumb a light brush against her clit.

“More.” She gasped, head falling back. “More.”

“More what, love?” He asked. She rolled her hips, fingers tight in his hair, desperate.

“Klaus.”

He gave a low hum. “I told you I want.”

Her lashes fluttered. “I need you to touch me.”  
Slow, hot kisses against her neck. The fingers inside her curved and she bucked, panting heavily. “Where?”

“Oh god, please.” Caroline was so close, body winding so slowly. “Klaus.”

A drag of teeth, the sting soothed by his tongue as he pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, sliding in slick strokes. Spine arching, her body locked around his fingers as she came, moaning brokenly.

She fluttered her eyes open as he brought fingers slick from her arousal to his mouth. Eyes never leaving hers, he sucked them clean; tongue snaking out to trace lips as he pulled them away. “Caroline?”

"Uh huh,” she breathed, voice shaky.

“Just so we’re clear, love.” Klaus smoothed her hair away from her flushed cheeks, smiled at her with a predator’s gaze. “After I lick your body through a second orgasm, I’m going to peel this shirt from your skin. Then I’m going to see exactly how long it takes you to beg for my cock.”

Her breath hitched as he shifted his hands, supporting her as he turned towards the bed.

“And in the morning, if you have the energy to ask me to leave, I’ll fuck you until you’re senseless.” He brushed her nose with his, the touch nearly playful. “Just so we’re clear.”

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Porn

Caroline stared up at Klaus as he lowered her to the bed. He didn’t toss her, didn’t laughingly drop her - his gaze remained locked with hers; muscles slowly shifting underneath her palms as she was carefully deposited. If his promise wasn’t lingering between them, she might have melted a little. Instead, she forced her spine to straighten and worked up some irritation.

“Klaus - you said if I asked you to leave, you’d go.”

Klaus laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head, smiling at her as he tossed it to the side. “You wouldn’t deny me the chance for lazy morning sex, would you? I want to wake you slowly.”

Pushing up to her elbows, Caroline stared at him incredulously. “Fucking me senseless isn’t lazy or slow.”

His dimples flashed at her and she caught her lip between her teeth at the image he made. The line of his shoulders, the ink on his skin, and that smile. She swallowed heavily.

“One day, we’ll play rough, with teeth and blood; until we’re both sore and breathless, until we’ve stained the sheets with our monsters.” Klaus touched her mouth, tongue flicking along his upper lip. “But tomorrow morning, I’ll be quite happy to devote considerable time to the slow, desperate climb.”

Caroline swallowed and blew out a breath. Lifting her chin, she let her lashes lower, one brow just arching. “I haven’t asked you to stay.”

Oh God, the flicker of monster behind his eyes, the greedy pit that wanted to swallow her. His hands skimmed down her legs, lingered in delicate touches at her knees.

“You’re awfully grumpy for someone who just orgasmed so beautifully in my hands, love.” Klaus ran his fingertips down to her calves, smoothed them slowly back up to her bare thighs. “Let’s see what we can do about that.”

Teeth digging into her lower lip, Caroline inhaled sharply as he slid his hands under her thighs and pulled her closer to him. He bent his head, kissed the inside of her knee, lingered. “You have beautiful legs, Caroline.”

She stared at him, the way his gaze held hers as he brushed the scruff of his beard against skin she hadn’t realized was sensitive.

“You’re body is a such lovely banquet - such a beautiful indulgence.” Klaus’ lashes lowered, lips skimming across her inner thigh. “I’m a glutton, with nothing but time; if you give it to me, I’ll adore you.”

“So many promises,” Caroline said as she reached to touch his cheek, not quite willing to examine those words. What he was offering. “Maybe you should keep the ones you’ve made first.”

He tilted his head, nipped the pad of her finger. She inhaled as his tongue soothed the sting. “You do enjoy inciting the monster. I’d be careful.”

Caroline shrugged, tried to play off how he’d affected her. “Why? You won’t hurt me.”

His eyes gleamed, and her stomach jumped at her admission, but this she could admit. If she didn’t trust him to keep her from harm - to stop himself from harming her - he’d no business in her bed. And they both knew it.

“No,” he agreed. “I won’t harm you - never deliberately, Caroline - but I’ll devour you all the same. I’ll crawl inside your skin, imprint myself along tendon and bone, and carve a place for myself in your chest.”

“You’ll try,” she replied, refusing to let him intimidate her. Klaus laughed, the low noise hot against her thigh. Sliding one of her knees over his shoulder, he straightened. The moved pulled her across her sheets, and he smoothed his hand down the thigh he curled around his hip before he spread her open.

“Do you feel vulnerable like this little love? Spread open for me, with only this thin barrier between us? This scrap of cotton between my lips and my tongue and the wet heat of you?”

Klaus dragged a finger along the crease of her thigh, the edge of her underwear. She trembled as he skimmed a fingertip across her crotch; his gaze lingering at how the fabric clung to her damp skin. Eyes flickering to hers, Klaus hooked his fingers under the band and tore it away from her body easily.

“Hey,” she protested, lifting up to glare. “I liked those panties - oh god.”

His tongue was a slow stroke, a hot pressure that lingered all too briefly against her clit. Muscles jumping, she heaved out a breath; hands fisting in the sheets. He made a noise low in this throat and repeated the caress.

“I should tease, let you writhe against my lips.” Klaus murmured as he shifted his hold, shifting so that both legs curved over his shoulders.

“Don’t be mean,” Caroline managed, eyes squeezing shut as his breath deliberately ghosted over her nerves. “Klaus.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I promised two orgasms before you begged.” He hummed an indulgent noise, and kissed her thigh. “But I said nothing about screaming.”

Her eyes popped open. “Screaming, what -

Her words died as he lifted her back to his mouth, tongue curling through her folds. Each slow caress searched out what made her arch - heels digging into the muscles of his back. A playful brush against her clit left moaning, hands twisted tightly in her sheets; her voice rose in pitch at the delicate, careful edge of teeth. He didn’t linger in any one spot, letting the tone of her cries, the desperate hold of her thighs guide him.

Lifting his head, Klaus smiled at the picture she made. The ruined curls spread across her sheets, the hard cut of her nipples against her t-shirt; the vulnerable curve of her neck as she whined - that dazed, pleasure-glazed expression behind her eyes.

“How am I doing?” Klaus drawled, lips curving as her heels dug into his back.

“I’m still sitting at one orgasm,” Caroline managed, voice ragged. “So there is some room for improvement.”

He leaned forward, pushed her thighs apart with his chest, letting the wet heat of her press against his skin as he kissed her abdomen. “So grumpy.”

“Tease,” she replied, lips curving just a hair.

“Now sweetheart,” Klaus chided as his hand arched her spine, eyes glimmering as he bent his head. “That’d be mean.”

Caroline sobbed out his name as he slid two fingers inside her, tongue sliding across her most sensitive nerves. She could no more control the rise of her voice as he played her body than she could stop her legs from tightening around him, her hips arching desperately against his mouth. He hummed, sucking her clit between his lips. His tongue was a rough slide of velvet and she broke, spine arching; voice a high wail as she came, every part of her locked in an almost painful orgasm. Slowly, muscles trembling, she eased down, body draped inelegantly across Klaus shoulders, lips parted as she tried to breathe through the bliss of her afterglow.

He eased her legs down, slid up her panting body; kissed along her jaw, a warm line across her cheekbone. “Alright?”

Lazy, body thrumming from her orgasm, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroked her fingers down his nape. “You’re still wearing pants.”

“And you’re still wearing this unnecessary t-shirt.” Klaus returned, stroking one breast through her shirt.

“Don’t rip this,” Caroline warned, lashes narrowing. “I like this shirt.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Klaus eased out of her hold and stroked his hands down her ribs. Sliding his hands under the hem, he hooked his her shirt on his thumbs and slowly dragged the fabric up her stomach. Shifting down her body, he pressed his lips just below her belly button. “I’m plan to peel this slowly - a delicate revel - gorge my eyes on each slow inch of skin. I believe the word I used was languorous, Caroline.”

She threaded her fingers through his curls, watched his lashes flutter at her touch. “I might have missed it, with all the talk of begging.”

Sin curled his lips, flecks of hybrid gold lightening the blue of his eyes. “Time to remove this shirt, love.”

Caroline shivered as his fingertips slide along her skin, bunching the cotton of her shirt as he went. She watched his jaw work, the lines of him shuddering as her breasts were bared. She released his hair, let him pull the shirt free of her arms.

Klaus’ eyes never left her breasts.

“Look at these,” Klaus breathed, thumb sliding across one nipple. “Pink.”

Making a low, greedy noise he bent his head and caught her nipple between his lips. Back arching, she moaned heavily. Klaus sucked hard at her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple; calloused fingers massaging her neglected breast, his palm a rough slide against her nipple. Caroline fisted her hands in his curls, let him feel the bite of her nails. He made a low, approving growl and Caroline panted out his name, her body arching into the curve of his.

Klaus released her breast with a last flick of his tongue, lifted his head to watch her. “A bit of a hair puller, love?”

She ran her nails over his scalp, dug them lightly into his neck. Watched the hitch in his breath, the little movements of his body. “You seem to like it fine.”

He laughed, his hands sliding to tangle into her hair, arching her neck. “Shall I drag teeth and tongue down your neck, love? Soothe the burn with my tongue? Let you bleed a little?”

“You promised me kissing,” Caroline told him, voice a little breathless. She was surprised by that, the heat blooming low at his proprietary hold.

“So I did.”

His mouth was hot - her arousal a lingering taste on his tongue. Caroline curled her arms around his shoulders, pressed her bare chest against his; shuddered at the heat of him. Klaus kissed her like he hadn’t coaxed her body through two orgasms; he kissed like her mouth was luxurious, the slick slide of tongues an art he needed to master.

Her head spun. His low moans, that panting hitch to his breathing as he pulled back, paled at the expression behind his eyes. There was lust - his erection was thick behind the seam of his pants - but it was the adoration. The way his thumb slid across her kiss-wet lips, touch so careful that wrecked her.

Then his lips curled - smile wicked, so demanding, bracketed by those damn dimples - and he leaned forward and bit her throat. Blunt, human teeth that dug into the arch of her neck and she moaned, legs wrapping around his waist. Klaus’ breathing hitched, but he licked and sucked, the edge of his teeth a hard line against hyper-sensitive nerves.

“Why do you still have pants on?” Caroline managed as he licked at her collar bones. He bit the curve of one breast as she moaned, the throb of her arousal leaving her needy, her body demanding friction he wouldn’t allow.

Klaus pressed his lips to her sternum, fingers catching her wrists, dragging her hands above her head. Watching her from lust-dark eyes, he easily held in her place.

“Do you know how badly I want inside you?” Klaus ground out, fingers locked around her both her wrists; freeing one hand to stroke down her body to shape and massage her breast. “How my cock aches to thrust into the wet clamp of your muscles? But I also want to hear you beg. To watch you writhe and twist desperately, your body begging for mine.”

Caroline whimpered. She had never been so aroused, her body a livewire. It wasn’t just the insistent strokes of his fingers, the way his eyes held her to him. It was how he let her see his want, the tremble in his hands, and the roughness of his voice.

“I ache for you, Caroline. Do you ache for me? Do you want my cock inside you, sweetheart?” His voice was ragged against her ear and she moaned. “I’ll fulfill your need; do you want me to take you hard, the slap of our bodies rocking this bed or should I take you slow, face down and sobbing my name?”

It was the kiss behind her ear that broke her. Chest heaving, breath a panting sob in her throat, she moaned his name. “Klaus, please.”

He lifted his head, stared at her. “Please what?”

“Take off your pants. I need you inside me.”

He shuddered and rolled off her. She watched him from beneath heavy lashes, body bereft. Klaus returned in seconds, one hand sliding under her ass, the other guiding his heavy length, the tip of him parting her folds. His jaw was clenched tight, gaze dark and she closed her eyes, head tossed back as he slowly filled her.

Oh God, she wasn’t going to last. The low, heavy moan from Klaus suggested he wouldn’t either. He seated himself fully, his face pressing into her shoulder, his fingers lacing with hers.

“Wrap your legs, around me,” Klaus growled, his body trembling as she did. Caroline whimpered, shuddered as the movement pushed him deeper. Klaus lifted his head and watched her from eyes gone feral.

Then he moved.

His hips thrust roughly, his pace hard; Caroline dug her nails into the back of his hands, voice breaking along the syllable of his name. Klaus groaned, face flushed and his cheekbones stark, but he never dropped her gaze as her body clamped down, every part of her striving for release.

“Caroline,” Klaus ground out. “Let go.”

She did - she nearly went blind with it, sobbing for air; barely aware of his guttural moan, the heat of his orgasm inside her. Dazed, she slowly fluttered her lashes open to stare at his wild curls as Klaus breathed against her chest, cheek resting against her breast.

“I’m pretty sure slow and desperate would kill me,” Caroline murmured, lashes fluttered closed again. Klaus chuckled, but made no move to roll off her.

“Want to test it?” he asked, tilting his head to kiss the curve of her breast.

“Shower,” Caroline tried, words faint as she started to fade. Her body was wrung dry. He’d promised to melt her bones and he’d delivered.

Klaus made a soothing noise, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “I’ll wake you for shower-sex and blood, sweetheart. Rest first.”

She might have moaned, but the warm weight of him never moved and so she let herself drift, boneless and sated.


End file.
